


Without Me

by bitchaotic



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Spideypool - Freeform, healing factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker can't stop thinking about his future with Wade Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in one day because I'm procrastinating a lot, whoops.

Peter had an overactive mind. He thought about all the worst things at all the worst times. He was your average twenty-something year old dating your very un-average thirty-something year old. Peter was just a regular guy, besides his powers. He went to college, had a part time job at the Taco Bell down the street from his apartment. Once in a while he'd go out and catch a bad guy. Wade was not even close to being a regular guy. He couldn't die, had a "fugly mug", and got paid killing bad guys once in a while. 

The two had been dating for a couple months when Spiderman made a realization. He kept it to himself. It was too soon to freak out about a relationship. He kept thinking, though. The thoughts made him not want to date Wade anymore, to be completely honest. It wasn't because Wade was a bad guy or anything. It was because both of them would end up hurting if things got too serious. Peter tried to make the thoughts go away. It was the best for both of them if he just forgot, but it was impossible. How are you supposed to get rid of the thoughts about your relationship's impending doom? He didn't let it bother him as much, but it was still in the back of his head.

Soon enough, it was their anniversary. Then their second and third anniversary. Everyone was shocked they'd been together so long. Peter loved Wade, and so did Aunt May. She'd beg Peter to invite Wade to their dinners sometimes. Wade would be a perfect gentleman while she was around. He'd only make jokes when she went into the kitchen or somewhere else where she wouldn't be able to hear him. The first time she met him, he refused to take off the mask. Soon enough, he loosened up to her. She, like Peter, was shocked seeing his face the first time. She didn't look too long, out of respect rather than disgust. They got along well. Aunt May included him in their conversations and treated him like family. Deadpool would do things for her in exchange for her kindness. He brought flowers, or bought her groceries. He even bought her a new car after hers broke down. He lied to her so she'd accept the gift, though. He told her a buddy had just got a new car and needed to get rid of the old one. He said it was real cheap, but it was in great condition. It was in great condition, that wasn't a lie, but it certainly was not cheap. 

Especially after the car thing, Peter couldn't ignore the thoughts. Wade was sweet, and he deserved to know what was on Peter's mind. Even if it would be a difficult conversation. He had three days to himself, where he just thought about how the talk would go - along with working and doing the trivial things of life. Wade returned from his mission a little beat up, and glad to be home. Peter tried not to think about what Deadpool did. Deadpool only killed really bad guys, but it still made Peter a little queasy when he did think about it. The couple sat on the couch, Peter's head on Wade's lap. Idly, Wade played with the soft curls resting on his lap. 

"You know how you have that cool healing factor?" Wade nodded, not even thinking about it. "And you know how I don't have a cool healing factor?" At that, Wade raised an eyebrow, but nodded again. "Like, if you got shot, you'll be fine. If I get shot, I could die or at least be really badly hurt." Peter said. Wade's full attention was on him, and he asked, "What's your point, Petey?" Wade was never quiet, which made Peter regret every saying anything. He especially regretted, "One day, I'm going to die. Whether it's from old age or a bad guy. On that day, you'll still be exactly this way. You'll keep going. "

Wade left that night, right after Peter spoke about his own death. It was stupid, but he couldn't deal with the truth. It hurt worse than the bullets that went through him. He returned to Peter's hours later, covered in dried blood from both himself and the guy that pissed him off. He got into the shower, trying to get off all the grime and blood, when Peter opened the bathroom door. "I'm sorry, Wade." 

Peter slept in their bed, Wade on the couch. It hurt Peter that his boyfriend wouldn't even sleep in the bed with him. It wasn't fair that he had to feel like that when, no matter what, his scenario would actually happen at some point. It could have been sixty years or sixty days, but it would happen. It hurt even worse to think that Wade would dump him so he wouldn't have to lose his boyfriend, but an ex that no longer meant a thing to him. While Peter was thinking about Wade dumping him, Wade was thinking about asking Peter to marry him.


End file.
